


The View

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, M/M, What Dean does for Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that Dean is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View

 

  
It happened after the incident with Alistair.  Sam didn’t know when or where or how exactly, but he could pin point it to that space of time when angels had broken his brother far worse than hell ever had. 

 

 

Sam knew better than most that Dean was broken.  His brother hid it well but years of hero worship and guilty lust had made him somewhat of an expert at his brother’s health and state of mind.  He could tell by the tone of Dean’s voice over the phone if his ‘I’m fine.” meant he really was OK, if he was hurt but going to be alright on his own, or if it meant he was in serious trouble but he didn’t want Sam caught in the middle of it.

 

 

Granted it had taken him some time after Stanford to dust off his ‘Dean-dar’ but it was working just fine now, so when the angels tried to take Dean to become the holy torturer, the only surprise was that Dean was willing to tell Castiel no, not that he needed to.  When they’d disappeared with him, he’d done everything he could to save him from the fate they’d set for him.  And like Castiel and his attempt to pull Dean from Hell before he broke, Sam was too late as well. 

 

 

He didn’t notice it at first.  They didn’t stay in any place long enough to notice a pattern of disappearances.  He didn’t look behind them to see the pattern.  At least, he didn’t until Ruby told him about it.  He didn’t believe her, believed she was just trying to put a wedge between them as she had before.  He sent her away and trusted his brother, broken as he was.

 

 

When Dean slid into his bed the first time, fingers gliding lightly over skin but with hands that shook, he gave in to Dean’s need.  “Would never hurt you Sammy.” He whispered over and over against his skin.  Sam never doubted it.  Ever trusting, he let his brother into his bed and body without hesitation and with years of guilty desire to work through.    

 

 

The next morning Dean was up and out of bed before Sam woke and he never mentioned it.  He didn’t seem so scattered though, didn’t look over his shoulder as often. 

 

 

As much as he wanted it, it didn’t happen every night.  Every few weeks Dean would be jittery again and he’d slip in, devour Sam from the inside out and they’d both act like nothing had happened.

 

 

He didn’t think any more about Ruby’s warning until they were working a werewolf.  They missed their chance, coming into town too late in the moon to do much more than do the leg work before it disappeared for the month.  They stayed another week to do more work, but then there was a haunting and they took care of it.  When they came round the second time the lady at the front desk stopped him and warned him about the disappearances since he fit into the MO of the killer; tall, muscular men with longer brown hair who were found tortured.  Three had been found and two were still missing. 

 

 

When Sam mentioned it to Dean his brother had smiled.  “I don’t think you need to worry Sammy.”

 

 

“We’ve been up against humans before Dean.”  He reminded.

 

 

“Sure.”  He said with a half grin.  “Before.  I doubt you’d have any trouble with the Benders if you met them now.”

 

 

Sam agreed but there was something in Dean’s eyes that made him shiver.  That night Dean took off for the bars but when Sam decided to check up on Dean, he wasn’t at any of them.  He called him and when Dean answered he said he was at the Nightowl.  Sam was there and he knew Dean wasn’t.  He didn’t push it.

 

 

That night, when Dean came back he didn’t smell of smoke and stale women.  He smelled of liquor and blood and when he crawled into Sam’s bed he kept his eyes closed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The angels stopped coming and the world seemed to become more and more wild.  Sam was beginning to think the angels had lost already before Castiel showed himself again.

 

 

“You have to stop him Samuel.” 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Dean.  Your brother is… beyond control.  We had no idea… I had no idea… what he would be capable of when we asked him to make Alistair talk.  I didn’t know what the truth would do to him.”

 

 

And Sam understood then.  He understood without any other words, knew what Ruby’s warning had been about, what Dean’s sudden need to be with Sam was.  He knew what the bodies on the side of the road were and all the Sam-look-alikes that his brother had tortured to their death. 

 

 

He closed his eyes at the offerings his brother had left him, tried to make sense of why and how and it all came back to that moment, his brother torturing Alistair, the tortured part of himself connecting with what was left in Hell, the truth that he had started the whole damn thing.  “I’ll get control of him.”  Sam had promised.

 

 

Castiel didn’t know him well enough to be concerned.

 

 

That night it was Sam who slipped into Dean’s bed.  His fingers biting into flesh and blood trailing under his tongue as he pierced flesh with his teeth.  “Look at me Dean.”  He said, riding Dean’s body to climax.  Dean shook his head even as his hips continued to thrust up.

 

 

“Look at me.” He commanded in the voice that he’d learned from Ruby, the voice that Azazel had coaxed into his body with blood and fire.  A voice that commanded demons to his bidding, that they had no resistance too. 

 

 

Dean’s eyes shot open, the pure black as beautiful as Sam knew it would be.  He leaned over, seeing the reflection of his own yellow eyes in the inky pools beneath him.  “Jesus Dean, the things you did for me…”

 

 

Because he could feel it in this, in this incestuous coupling, could feel the blood that had poured over his lover-brother’s fingers to clear the way for Sam’s entrance to Hell.

 

 

Dean’s hand pulled Sam’s neck and their lips crashed together, biting and kissing.  Sam bit hard on Dean’s tongue and his brother cried out as orgasm ripped through him.  Sam lapped the blood from his mouth and felt himself splash hot and furious over his brother’s chest.     

 

 

They stared at one another for a few more minutes, neither willing to move.  Finally though, Dean broke the moment and smiled.  “Welcome to Hell Sammy.  Hope you like the view from the throne.”

 


End file.
